1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to truck trailer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck trailer unloading apparatus arranged to effect simultaneous and automatic loading of a cargo relative to the trailer structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Loading and unloading apparatus relative to vehicular equipment is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,534; 4,995,772; 4,925,356; and 4,892,456.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact structure readily retrofitted relative to trailer structure permitting the simultaneous cooperation of a push plate with trailer floor rollers.